The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft seats, and more particularly, to an aircraft seat incorporating an occupant weight sensing mechanism configured to automatically adjust the tilt-recline force of the seat in proportion to the body weight of the seat occupant.
Aircraft seats are typically configured to recline from an upright takeoff sitting position to enhance passenger comfort during flight. Most aircraft seat recline mechanisms incorporate mechanical actuators for adjusting the position and angle of the seat pan and seatback relative to a fixed base frame. The seatback is typically pivotably connected to the seat pan such that movement of the seat pan drives movement of the seatback along a predetermined path, thereby maintaining a predetermined angular relationship between the seat pan and the seatback as the seat reclines.
There are currently no known aircraft seats that incorporate any form of weight sensing mechanism to adjust the tilt-recline force to help return the seat to the upright sitting position. Further, there are no known seat recline mechanisms that utilize the “free energy” from the weight of the seat occupant to help drive the system. Accordingly, embodiments of a weight sensing mechanism for an aircraft seat and an aircraft seat including a weight sensing mechanism are provided herein.